The existing dewaxing vehicles in the market use the light diesel as fuel, which is relatively expensive and thus causes a relatively high use cost of the dewaxing vehicle. A Chinese patent application publication No. CN2596004 discloses a well-washing and dewaxing vehicle which can use the compressed natural gas as fuel to reduce the use cost of the dewaxing vehicle. However, when using the compressed natural gas, the compressed natural gas, due to relatively high pressure thereof, cannot directly satisfy the using requirements of the dewaxing vehicle, and thus the application of the dewaxing vehicle is limited. If using uncompressed natural gas, it is undoubted that the use cost of the dewaxing vehicle will be increased and thus the dewaxing vehicle is not applicable in practice.